


Sugar Crash

by Rhoda_Writes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhoda_Writes/pseuds/Rhoda_Writes
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings sneak out for their birthday and get way too many donuts.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Sugar Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this very short one-shot awhile ago and never posted it because it's just kind of 'meh' in comparison to what I usually write. This version beta'd by MindYourMind. Dusted it off in anticipation of Season 2. (Can't wait, can't wait!)

They waited until Mom's footsteps had faded down the hallway. Five was on lookout, jumping ahead to make sure the coast was clear. Then he jumped back and lightly tapped on their doors one by one to let them know it was time.

None of them said a word until they were out the door. Then they were off running and laughing down the dark city sidewalk, heading for Griddy's diner.

"I can't believe that worked!" said Ben.

"We're not there yet," Luther reminded him. "Keep your voice down."

Allison groaned. "Don't be such a killjoy. We're out, we're doing this."

After a few blocks, Vanya called out, "Guys, slow down! I can't run as fast as you."

Ben went back for her and helped her climb onto his back. "C'mon, we're almost there."

Finally, the dim yellow lights of Griddy's shone from across the street. The seven of them piled into a crescent-shaped corner booth and proceeded to order two dozen different varieties of donuts to fight over for the evening. Soon, flakes of glaze, powdered sugar, and rainbow sprinkles covered the table like confetti.

Klaus, Diego, and Five had fashioned a handful of paper napkins and straw wrappers into missiles to shoot across the table at each other. Klaus was convinced the other two were using their powers to cheat, but he couldn't prove it, and none of them seemed that bothered by it. Ben and Vanya had taken over the juke box, keeping up a steady stream of music between donuts and taking requests from the table. Luther and Allison were sitting way too close, smiling and laughing way too much at each other, and the rest of them pretended not to notice.

Then the check came.

"Guys, how are we gonna pay for this?" asked Luther.

"I didn't bring any money, did you?" said Five.

"We don't _have_ any money, Five," said Vanya. "Remember what happened at the zoo last year?"

Klaus was reaching into his jacket pocket when Allison spoke up: "Relax, I got this."

When their waitress came back, Allison said, "I heard a Rumor kids get to eat free on their birthday."

The waitress's eyes went pale and glassy as the rest of them held their breaths. She shook her head, then said, "Yeah, that's right. So, who's having a birthday today?"

They all answered at once:

"Me!"

"It's _my_ birthday!"

"Everybody--it's all our birthdays!"

"We're thirteen today!"

The waitress drew back, overwhelmed, and mumbled something about taking care of everything with the manager.

Once she was out of earshot, Diego reached across the table to high-five Allison. "Nice one!" he said.

But Luther wasn't happy. "That wasn't cool, Allison," he said. "You're supposed to use your power to fight crime, not to get free stuff."

"Oh, boo-hoo," said Allison. "It's our birthday. It's not like we're gonna have a real party otherwise."

"Yeah, but--"

"Look," said Klaus. "We'll just leave her a big tip and call it a night. No big deal."

"With what?" asked Ben. "We've already established we don't have any money."

"Speak for yourself." With a grin, Klaus pulled a thick roll of cash out of his jacket pocket.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Vanya.

"Dad's office. He really needs to get a better lock for that desk."

Gasps and exclamations erupted on all sides.

"Shit, he's gonna kill you!" said Five, but he looked impressed.

By the time they got home, they were moaning and grumpy, the novelty of sneaking out and stuffing their faces replaced by overfull bellies and the call of their beds. Miraculously, they didn't get caught. Not even when Klaus returned to Dad's study to put what was left of the cash back where he'd found it. Or when he ran to the bathroom and wrapped himself around the toilet, puking up half of their sugary birthday dinner while Five kept watch at the door.

"Would it be petty of me to point out this was your idea?" asked Five.

"Worth it," Klaus muttered, curled up on the bathmat as he awaited the next round of nausea.

Five shook his head. "You're out of your mind, you know that?"

"You say that now," Klaus pushed himself up to a sitting position, "but one day, you'll look back, and you'll be glad we did this." Then he turned a touch greenish and heaved into the toilet again.

Five grimaced and turned away. "Yeah. I'm sure I will. Happy birthday, dumbass."

"Happy birthday, jerk," Klaus moaned.

THE END.


End file.
